Wahrnehmungsstörungen
by JoNiTo
Summary: Im Tränkeunterricht sollte man seine fünf Sinne beieinander haben. Was passiert, wenn dem nicht so ist könnt ihr hier lesen. Eine Kurzgeschichte ab 18!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Charaktere, Orte, sowie sonstige Gegenstände oder Sachverhalte, die euch bekannt vorkommen, gehören nicht mir. Ich habe nur die Frechheit besessen sie bei

JK Rowling auszuleihen.

Ein ganz besonders lieber Dank gilt meiner Beta Lapislazuli.

**Wahrnehmungsstörungen**

**Kapitel 1**

„Longbottom!", brüllte der Tränkemeister und legte zeitgleich, mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs, einen Kühlungszauber über den Kessel. Leise, aber dafür umso bedrohlicher, fuhr er fort: „Was haben sie sich dabei gedacht, als sie die zerriebene Minze statt der gehackten Veilchenwurzel dem Trank zugefügt haben?"

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir. Ich…ich habe nicht…nicht gesehen...", stotterte Neville, bevor er barsch von Snape unterbrochen wurde.

„Nicht gesehen? Was soll das heißen, nicht gesehen? Zaubertränke erfordert soviel mehr als nur das Sehen was man macht." Resignierend atmete der dunkle Zauberer tief ein, bevor er die Luft geräuschvoll wieder ausstieß.

„Haben sie eigentlich irgendetwas gelernt in den sieben Jahren in denen ich sie unterrichtet habe? Beim Tränkebrauen muss man seine fünf Sinne beieinander haben. In drei Wochen beginnen ihre Abschlussprüfungen und ich rate ihnen diese zu bestehen, denn ich kann für nichts garantieren, sollte ich sie ein weiteres Jahr in meinem Klassenraum ertragen müssen."

Insgeheim musste Hermine, die wie immer neben Neville saß, ihrem Lehrer Recht geben. Die beiden Zutaten waren doch nun wirklich nicht zu verwechseln. Sie sahen selbst in zerkleinertem Zustand anders aus, dazu fühlten sie sich auch anders an, von dem Geruch ganz zu schweigen. Sie selbst hatte schon in ihrem ersten Jahr gelernt hochkonzentriert am Kessel zu arbeiten und auf derartige Dinge zu achten. Es war ihr sozusagen in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen. Aber Neville hatte, wie viele ihrer Mitschüler auch, bis heute nicht begriffen, worauf es bei diesem Zweig der Magie ankam. Zu Beginn des siebten Schuljahres hatte sie nach und nach aufgehört ihrem Tischnachbarn Hilfestellung zu leisten. Nicht aus Boshaftigkeit, sondern damit er endlich lernte für seine Arbeit selbst verantwortlich zu sein und auch selbstständig Tränke zu brauen. Schließlich würde sie ihm in den Prüfungen auch nicht beistehen können.

Snape hatte sich mit beiden Händen vor Neville auf den Arbeitstisch gestützt und blickte verärgert auf den verängstigten Schüler. „Miss Granger!" Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern doch die Stille im Klassenraum trug seine Worte bis in den letzten Winkel. Ohne Sie auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, sondern die vor Zorn funkelnden Augen weiterhin auf den eingeschüchterten Neville gerichtet, fuhr er fort: "Kommen Sie nach vorn vor die Klasse. Sie werden hoffentlich in der Lage sein ihren Mitschülern begreiflich zu machen, worum es geht."

Hermine konnte ein Stöhnen so gerade eben noch unterdrücken. Was hatte sie denn mit der ganzen Sache zu tun, fragte sie sich. Und vor allem, was sollte sie jetzt dort vorn tun, oder besser gefragt, was hatte der Professor mit ihr vor? Etwas zögernd stand sie auf und ging an ihm vorbei, bis sie kurz vor seinem Pult stehen blieb.

Sie drehte sich um und erschrak. Snape stand direkt vor ihr, nur einen kleinen Schritt entfernt. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, wie er ihr gefolgt war.

Er fasste sie bei den Schultern, drehte sie herum und schob sie vor den ersten Arbeitstisch, auf dem noch ein halbfertiger Trank brodelte. Die Zutaten lagen daneben, teilweise vorbereitet, teilweise befanden sie sich noch in ihrem Urzustand. Sie stand direkt vor der Klasse, ihren Mitschülern zugewandt und wenn sie es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte sie gesagt, sie würden kollektiv die Luft anhalten.

Erst jetzt war ihr aufgefallen, dass sie selbst den Atem anhielt und ließ diesen so geräuschlos wie möglich entweichen.

Eine Sekunde später schnappte sie wieder nach Luft, als ein schwarzes Tuch ihr die Sicht nahm.

„Nur die Ruhe, Miss Granger", sagte Snape kühl, doch ein Hauch von Amüsiertheit war unverkennbar aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören, „das gehört zur Demonstration."

Er stand direkt hinter ihr und verknotete den Stoff an ihrem Haupt. Sie konnte seine Körperwärme fühlen und ein Gedanke schoss durch ihren Kopf, der sagte, dass er ihr physisch noch nie so nah gekommen war. Dann hörte sie seine Stimme und war für einen Moment irritiert, da er plötzlich neben ihr stand.

„Ich werde Ihnen nun zeigen, dass es beim Tränkebrauen auf alle ihre Sinne ankommt, nicht nur auf das Sehen. Und damit es auch der Letzte von Ihnen begreift: Der Mensch kann fühlen, das nennt sich Tastsinn oder auch haptische Wahrnehmung. Hören ist die auditive, riechen die olfaktorische und schmecken die gustatorische Wahrnehmung."

Kurze Zeit hörte Hermine gar nichts, dann sprach Snape weiter, die Worte voller Hohn.

„Das Sehen nennt man visuelle Wahrnehmung, aber offensichtlich gibt es in dieser Klasse einige Schüler die an Wahrnehmungsstörungen leiden und bei denen der ein oder andere Sinn verkümmert zu sein scheint. Nicht wahr, Mr. Longbottom?"

Hermine hörte ein leises Räuspern und das Knarren eines Stuhls, als ob jemand unruhig darauf herumrutscht. Fast hätte ihr Neville Leid getan, wenn sie nicht durch seine Unachtsamkeit in diese Lage geraten wäre. Sie klammerte sich mit beiden Händen an der Kante des Tisches, zum Einen, um ihre Hände stillzuhalten, zum Anderen hatte sie das Gefühl zu schwanken. Die ganze Sache war schon unangenehm genug und das Letzte was sie wollte war, das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und vor aller Augen auf dem Boden aufzuschlagen

Eine Bewegung neben sich ließ sie ihre Konzentration wieder auf ihre unmittelbare Umgebung richten. „Miss Granger, Sie werden jetzt den Trank fertigstellen. Ich möchte, dass Sie ihren Mitschülern erklären was Sie tun und wie Sie zu ihren Schlussfolgerungen kommen. Beschreiben Sie alles, was Ihnen Ihre Sinne mitteilen."

Hermine dachte im ersten Moment sie hätte sich verhört, doch dann begann sie zu analysieren welche Möglichkeiten sie hatte. Langsam führte sie die Hände Richtung Kessel bis sie die Wärme an ihren Handflächen spüren konnte. Die Rechte hob sie, um in der Luft nach dem Löffel zu tasten, mit dem sie die Konsistenz und somit eventuell den Fertigungsstand feststellen konnte. Sie beugte sich leicht vor, immer darauf bedacht dem Kessel nicht zu nahe zu kommen, um sich nicht zu verbrennen und versuchte über ihren Geruchsinn weitere Informationen zu sammeln.

„Der Trank befindet sich in einem leicht dickflüssigen Zustand, ähnlich Sirup, er müsste jetzt eine hellgrüne Farbe angenommen haben. Die aufsteigenden Dämpfe und deren Geruch lassen darauf schließen, dass nur noch die letzten drei Zutaten zugegeben werden müssen. Da die abstrahlende Hitze mir zu hoch erscheint, würde ich an dieser Stelle die Temperatur etwas senken, um eine zu starke Reaktion mit den gehackten Veilchenwurzeln zu vermeiden."

Es war ein Leichtes für Snape seiner Miene keine Regung ansehen zu lassen, doch innerlich machte sich Genugtuung in ihm breit. Er wusste sie konnte es und es erfüllte ihn mit Stolz. Scheinbar gab es doch jemanden, der in seinem Unterricht das Wesen des Brauens erfasst hatte. Wäre sie eine Slytherin, hätte sie an dieser Stelle schon die ersten Punkte für ihr Haus eingefahren. Allerdings war sie das nicht, wie er - nicht zum ersten Mal - bedauernd zugeben musste, und so rang er sich ein halbwegs neutrales „Akzeptabel" ab.

Durch das gute Gelingen seiner Demonstration ließ Snape sich dazu hinreißen selbst einzugreifen. Denn das eine Schülerin annähernd gut wie er, mit allen Sinnen begriff, welche Sensibilität erforderlich war, um das einfache Brauen zu einer Kunst zu machen, versetzte ihn in einen geradezu euphorischen Zustand. Was ihm äußerlich natürlich niemand ansah.

Mit zwei Schritten stand er wieder hinter Hermine und griff an ihr vorbei, um eine Zutat von der Arbeitsplatte zu nehmen. Diese wog er abschätzend in der Hand bevor er sie nahe an Hermines Gesicht führte. „Kennen Sie diesen Geruch, Miss Granger?"

Hermine versteifte sich kurz, als sie den Tränkemeister wieder hinter sich spüren konnte. Er strahlte eine Hitze aus, die sie bei diesem kühlen Charakter niemals vermutet hätte.

Sein Umhang streifte ihren unverhüllten Unterarm, als er sich nach vorne beugte und sie fühlte einen Hauch seines warmen Atems auf ihrer Wange. Sie musste sich regelrecht dazu zwingen, ihre Aufmerksamkeit fort von dem Mann und auf die vor ihr liegende Aufgabe zu richten.

Den Duft direkt vor ihrer Nase konnte sie aber nicht eindeutig zuordnen, stattdessen registrierte sie, wie Snape hinter ihr das Gewicht verlagerte. Etwas Kratziges streifte daraufhin die Innenseite ihres Unterarms. Es war nicht ganz starr sondern gab etwas nach. Stroh, dachte sie, es war das Erste was ihr in den Sinn kam. Dann erreichte es ihre Hand, doch ein anderes Empfinden kam dazu, warme Haut, weich aber auch fest. Ihre Faust wurden geöffnet und etwas Kühles in ihre Handfläche gedrückt, dabei wurde ihre Hand umschlossen, von kräftigen, langgliedrigen Fingern, die im Gegensatz zu dem Gegenstand in ihrer Handfläche warm waren. Eine Berührung, die sanft aber auch fordernd war, irgendwie tröstend und dies lenkte sie vom eigentlichen Thema ab. Wieder musste Hermine sich losreißen von dem Gedanken, dass Snape sie berührte und den Empfindungen die dieser Kontakt in ihr auslöste.

Der Gegenstand. Die Oberfläche war unregelmäßig und schien mit Sand behaftet, oder Erde. Eine Knolle. Das strohige Etwas waren die vertrockneten, dünnen Ausläufer der Wurzeln. Mit einem Fingernagel durchbohrte sie die äußere Hülle und hob das Gewächs wieder an ihre Nase. Sie war sich sicher. „Ginseng! Das ist Ginseng", flüsterte sie vor sich hin.

„Ginseng. In der der Tat, Miss Granger." Obwohl er ihren Namen nannte sprach er doch zur Klasse. „Wie Sie soeben recht eindrucksvoll demonstriert bekamen, ist es nicht zwingend nötig sich ausschließlich auf seinen visuellen Sinn zu beschränken. Im Gegenteil, auch die anderen Sinne können sehr hilfreich sein", fuhr er fort, nicht ohne eine ordentliche Portion Sarkasmus in seine Betonung zu legen.

„Das war hervorragend, Miss Granger."

Ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf und eine Gänsehaut überzog ihren Körper. War das gerade wirklich? Oder nur pure Einbildung, Wunschdenken vielleicht. Diese Stimme ganz nah an ihrem Ohr, so warm. Sie hatte gefühlt wie Stoff ihre Haare streifte, ganz leicht nur. Die Worte waren so leise gesprochen, dass sie kaum hörbar waren. Eher gab ihre Vibration dem Gesagten einen Sinn. Und dieser Geruch. Nach frischen Kräutern und Ölen. Einen Impuls folgend drehte sie den Kopf leicht in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war und versuchte ihn tief in sich aufzunehmen.

Sich auf ihre Aufgabe zu besinnen fiel ihr immer schwerer. Sie wartete schon fast sehnsüchtig darauf wieder etwas von ihm zu spüren. Und es passierte, immer wieder. Mit jeder zufälligen Berührung, mit jedem Hauch seines Duftes, mit seiner Wärme die sie umschmeichelte, fühlte sie, wie sich Vertrauen aufbaute und zu etwas wurde, dem sie sich nicht traute einen Namen zu geben. Sie wollte mehr davon. Mehr von der leicht rauen Haut seiner Handinnenflächen. Sie wollte ihr Gesicht an seiner Halsbeuge vergraben und seinen Duft tief in sich aufnehmen. Eng an ihn geschmiegt wollte sie sich von seiner Wärme einhüllen lassen. Ihr Körper begann darauf zu reagieren, ohne dass sie etwas dagegen tun konnte und sie gab sich dem hin. Ihr Puls schlug schneller, sie fühlte wie er an ihrem Hals pochte. Ihr Brustkorb hob sich unter tiefen Atemzügen. Die Hitze, die sie in ihrem Gesicht spürte stammte sicherlich nicht von dem brodelnden Kessel vor ihr. Sie könnte sich ein wenig nach hinten lehnen, nur ein bisschen, sich anschmiegen. Doch würde ihr das reichen? Sie wollte ihn selbst mit ihren Händen erkunden, ausgiebig und intensiv. Wie er sich wohl anfühlen würde? Bei diesem Gedanken zog sich ihr Schoß erwartungsvoll zusammen und ein leises Seufzen entfloh ihren leicht geöffneten Lippen.

„Die Stunde ist beendet!"

Wie eine kalte Dusche überschwemmten sie die Worte. Stühle wurden über den Steinfußboden des Kerkers gerückt und das Rascheln von Pergament war zu hören.

Hermine ließ den Kopf nach vorn sinken, ohne in der Lage zu sein die Binde von ihren Augen zu nehmen. Tief atmete sie durch. Die Temperatur schien plötzlich um zehn Grad gefallen zu sein und sie schämte sich. Ihre innere Stimme schrie sie an. „Es haben alle gesehen, wie du vor Erregung errötet bist. Es haben alle gesehen, wie dein Puls raste." Erst jetzt realisierte sie, dass sie Zuschauer gehabt hatte. Ihre Mitschüler, sie waren ausgeblendet gewesen. Sie hatte sich in ihren eigenen Gefühlen und Empfindungen verloren. Ihr Herz raste, jetzt noch stärker als zuvor.

„Miss Granger", erklang eine dunkle Stimme emotionslos, „Sie können jetzt gehen."

Sie entfernte das Tuch und blinzelte mehrmals. Sie waren allein. Einen weiteren tiefen Atemzug später drehte sie sich zu Snape um, der mit verschränkten Armen einige Schritte von ihr entfernt stand. Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, durchtränkten den schwarzen Stoff der Augenbinde mit ihrem Schweiß. Sie biss die Zähne aufeinander, um die Wut unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, die sich unaufhaltsam in ihr ausbreitete. Er hatte sie vorgeführt, hatte sie in diese äußerst peinliche Lage gebracht und das vor der versammelten Klasse. Welch eine Schmach.

„Sie sind mir etwas schuldig", sagte sie um Haltung bemüht. Sie wusste nicht woher diese Worte gekommen waren, noch woher sie den Mut dafür nahm, Severus Snape eine solche Forderung zu stellen, aber sie stand weiter unbewegt an ihrem Platz und schaute ihm trotzig ins Gesicht.

Seine Miene war ausdruckslos. Er blickte nur zurück und Hermine war verwundert, bei dem was sie in seinen Augen sah. Die Kälte war gewichen. Hatte etwas anderem Platz gemacht, dass sie nicht einordnen konnte, sie aber auf eine wundersame Art beruhigte.

Severus Snape nickte. Nach einer endlos erscheinenden Ewigkeit gab er seine Zustimmung, die kaum als solche zu erkennen war, doch sie war da. Nur ein leichtes Neigen seines Kopfes und ein kurzes Schließen der Augenlider.

Hermine ging zu ihrem Platz zurück, packte ihre Pergamente und Bücher ein und verließ den Klassenraum, ohne dass ein weiteres Wort gesprochen wurde.

Tbc…


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

Was war da heute in Zaubertränke passiert? Hermine saß allein in ihrem Zimmer und versuchte zu ergründen, was geschehen war. Zu ihrem Glück, wie sie dachte, hatte niemand bemerkt, was da zwischen ihr und Snape abgelaufen war. Nein, verbesserte sie sich, wie sie auf ihren Professor reagiert hatte, stellte sie beschämt fest und ließ den Kopf sinken.

An diesem Tag hatte sie noch jeweils eine Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde und Verwandlung. Weder dort, noch beim Abendessen, wurde sie auf ein seltsames Verhalten angesprochen. Einige Gryffindors waren darüber empört, dass sie keine Punkte für ihre Glanzleistung, wie sie es nannten, erhalten hatte. Wenn die wüssten, dass sie im Moment ganz andere Dinge plagten, als die Vergabe von Hauspunkten.

Ihre Antwort ihren Mitschülern gegenüber bestand daher auch nur aus einem Schulterzucken, dass zu verstehen geben sollte, dass der Vorfall für sie abgehakt war. Was natürlich nicht im Geringsten stimmte. Aber die Angst doch noch enttarnt zu werden, war einfach zu groß, als dass sie weiter darauf eingehen wollte. Was geschehen war konnte sie sich selbst nicht erklären und daher besann sie sich auf ihren Verstand, um analytisch der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen.

Nüchtern betrachtet hatte sie dazu gelernt. Ihr Verständnis für die sensible Thematik Zaubertränke hatte sich weiter vertieft, wie sie meinte. Es war eine Art Bestätigung für ihre Arbeitsweise, sowie für das Herangehen an die Sache an sich. Mit viel gutem Willen könnte man Snapes Wahl, ihr diese Aufgabe zukommen zu lassen, sogar als verstecktes Lob verstehen.

Doch war da soviel Anderes was sie verwirrte und was sich mit reiner Logik nicht erklären ließ. Sie sah ihren Lehrer jetzt mit anderen Augen. Über dieses Wortspiel musste sie selbst schmunzeln. Es ging ja nicht einmal um das Sehen an sich. Die anderen Sinne waren relevant gewesen und hatten einige ihrer Ansichten, bezüglich ihres Zaubertränkeprofessors, in ein anderes Licht gerückt.

Wie war es für ihn, fragte sie sich. Hatte er auch etwas anderes gespürt, oder hatte er es wieder einmal nur genossen, eine der verhassten Gryffindors vorzuführen? Zumindest das war ihm nicht gelungen, wie sie mit Genugtuung feststellte.

Er hatte sie weder angeschrieen noch rausgeschmissen, nachdem sie ihm ihre Forderung gestellt hatte. Er hatte nur dagestanden und ihr mit einem angedeuteten Nicken zugestimmt. Allein das war schon eine Sensation für sich, die Hermine allerdings nicht präzise einordnen konnte, was sie ärgerte, da es nur noch mehr Fragen aufwarf. So wie sie ihn bisher eingeschätzt hatte, hätte er es doch als Unverschämtheit sondergleichen sehen müssen, ihre Forderung, ihr etwas schuldig zu sein. Wobei sie bei einem anderen Punkt angekommen wäre.

Was sollte sie fordern?

Sollte sie sich dafür rächen, dass er sie dermaßen vorgeführt hatte, oder sollte sie die Chance nutzen, um Klarheit in die ganze Angelegenheit zu bringen?

‚_Beschreiben sie alles, was ihnen ihre Sinne mitteilen.'_ Diese seine Worte wiederholten sich wie ein Mantra in ihrem Kopf. Belustigt dachte sie, wie wohl seine Reaktion gewesen wäre, wenn sie dies tatsächlich getan hätte. Wenn sie beschrieben hätte, dass sie seine Wärme spüren konnte, seinen Geruch wahrnahm, und dass seine Finger auf ihrer Haut ihr einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken gejagt hatten. Wenn sie sein Gesicht hätte sehen können, wäre es das bestimmt wert gewesen, auch wenn sie die letzten Wochen auf Hogwarts hätte Strafdienst verrichten müssen.

Über eins war sie sich jedoch überaus im Klaren. Ein Mensch, der derartig sensibel im Bezug aufs Tränkebrauen war, der geradezu euphorisch über Sinne referierte, musste doch auch auf anderen Gebieten sprichwörtlich sinnlich sein.

Hermine hatte Snape schon oft mit einer Leidenschaft am Kessel stehen sehen, die ihre Mitschüler wohl nie verstehen würden. Auch während ihrer Demonstration hatte sie zu spüren geglaubt, dass diese Leidenschaft von ihm Besitz ergriff und sie war stolz darauf, zumindest zum Teil Auslöser dessen gewesen zu sein.

Um weitere Rückschlüsse zu ziehen, versuchte sie sich jedes winzige Detail in Erinnerung zu rufen, wobei sie Dinge, die den Trank betrafen ausblendete. Hermine schloss die Augen und versetzte sich zurück in den Moment, als sie ihn das erste Mal bewusst wahrgenommen hatte, nachdem ihr die Augen verbunden worden waren. Die Wärme, die sein Körper ausstrahlte, hatte sie überrascht, aber durchaus positiv, wie sie feststellte. Sein Duft nach Kräutern und ätherischen Ölen war nicht verwunderlich, bei seinem Metier, aber durchaus als angenehm zu bezeichnen. Seine Hände, die sie immer wieder wie zufällig berührt hatten, konnte sie sich sehr gut vorstellen, oft genug hatte sie sie in seinem Unterricht betrachtet. Sie sah das Bild praktisch vor sich; seine Hand die ihre umschloss damit sie die Ginsengwurzel erfühlen konnte. Wie bei einem Schnellvorlauf wurde sie sich jeder Berührung bewusst und schlagartig wurde ihr klar, dass sie immer von ihm ausgegangen waren. War das Zufall?

Die verschiedenen Eindrücke jagten wie Blitze durch ihren Geist. Sein Atem auf ihrer Wange, seine Wärme ganz nah hinter sich. Hatten nicht seine Fingerspitzen wie zufällig ihren Handrücken gestreift, fast schon einem Streicheln gleich? War da nicht eine Bewegung in ihren Haaren gewesen, so als ob jemand hineingefasst hätte, um sie durch die Finger rinnen zulassen? Seine Atemzüge, sie hatte sie schließlich hören können, ganz leise, sie waren lang und tief. Dazu seine Stimme die dunkel in ihr Ohr raunte. Und sein Geruch, sie war sich sicher, er hatte sich um eine Komponente erweitert. Er hatte nach… Reflexartig presste sie ihre Schenkel zusammen und riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Nein, nicht einmal in ihren Gedanken wollte sie dieser Erkenntnis, nein, dieser Illusion nachgeben, aber das Pochen in ihrem Schoss war hartnäckig und verhöhnte sie.

Sie stand von ihrem Bett auf, auf dessen Rand sie gesessen hatte und ging ans Fenster, als könne der Blick in die Ferne sie von dieser Art Gedanken befreien. Ihre Hände zitterten und sie fuhr sich fahrig damit durch die Locken.

Tatsachen! Sie musste bei den Tatsachen bleiben. Alles andere war verrückt. Ein Hirngespinst, welches nicht hierher gehörte und das sie nicht weiter beachten würde.

Da ihre Grübeleien sie an diesem Abend nicht das geringste Stück weiter brachten, sondern immer nur vollkommen abwegige Bilder, wie sie meinte, in ihrem Kopf projizierten, zog sie sich für die Nacht um. Nach einem kurzen Abstecher ins Bad ging sie zu Bett und versuchte sich mit einem Buch über die Geschichte der Zauberei auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, denn ohne eine solche Ablenkung würde sie heute wohl keinen Schlaf finden.

ooOoo

Etwas zittrig faltete Hermine das Stück Pergament zusammen und band es an das Bein der kleinen Schuleule. Hastig machte sie einen Satz zurück, als sie das Federvieh auf die Fensterbank gesetzt hatte und umfasste sich selbst fest mit den Armen, wie um zu verhindern, den Brief doch noch im letzten Moment wieder an sich zu reissen. Gestern war der letzte Prüfungstag. Eine Woche noch würde sie auf Hogwarts sein, in der sie und ihre Mitschüler der Abschlussklasse ihre Ergebnisse bekommen und an deren krönendes Ende der Ball stehen würde. Die Siebtklässler hatten in dieser Woche frei und Ausflüge nach Hogsmead geplant, würden sich tagsüber am See tummeln und am Abend inoffizielle Feiern in den Gemeinschaftsräumen steigen lassen. Entspannte Tage also. Für alle, außer für Hermine.

Sie hatte noch etwas vor und jetzt, wo sie den ersten Schritt dazu in die Wege geleitet hatte, wurde sie richtig nervös. Fast war es noch schlimmer als die Prüfungen. Darauf war sie vorbereitet gewesen, doch das, was sie jetzt noch zu tun hatte, tun wollte, korrigierte sie sich, darauf konnte man kaum vorbereitet sein. Seine Reaktion auf ihren Plan barg einfach zu viele Unbekannte.

Der Brief, es war eher eine Mitteilung als ein Brief, umfasste nur wenige Zeilen. Für diese Zeilen aber, hatte sie mehrere Stunden an ihrem Schreibtisch gesessen. Denn die Bilder vor ihrem inneren Auge, Fetzen nur, die Sekundenbruchteile einer völlig abwegigen Phantasie zeigten, machten es ihr nicht gerade leicht einen vernünftigen Gedanken zu fassen. Immer wieder, seit diesem Augenblick im Unterricht, wurde sie davon heimgesucht. Und immer wieder sagte sie sich, dass das nicht sein konnte und in eine völlig falsche Richtung ging.

Das ihre Sinne, was den Faktor Snape und seine Reaktionen auf eine Schülerin betraf, reine Spekulation und damit praktisch nicht existent waren.

Schließlich hatte sie sich bei ihrem Schreiben auf das Wesentliche beschränkt, eine förmliche Anrede, eine kurze Erinnerung an ihre Abmachung und Ort und Zeit.

Der kleine Waldkauz ließ sich aus dem Turmfenster fallen, trieb auf den Winden dahin, bis er mit der Dämmerung verschmolz und nicht mehr zu sehen war. Jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr, dachte Hermine und ging gedanklich ihre weitere Vorgehensweise zum wiederholten Male durch.

ooOoo

Aufgeregt schritt Hermine vor dem Tisch auf und ab. Immer wieder kontrollierte sie die Basis des Tranks und die Zutaten, die sie bereit gelegt hatte. Da der Trank eine gewisse Zubereitungszeit benötigte, hatte sie ihn bis zu einem gewissen Punkt vorbereitet. Die fehlenden Ingredienzien lagen bereit, zusammen mit einigen weiteren, die für die Zubereitung nicht nötig waren. Aber sie wollte es ihm ja auch nicht zu leicht machen.

Sie war nervös und angespannt. Kein Wunder, bei dem was sie sich ihm gegenüber herausgenommen hatte. Kein Schüler würde es wagen ihn herauszufordern, da die Konsequenzen dessen gewiss unangenehm waren. Zumindest kannte sie niemanden. Doch, eine Person kannte sie und dieser Idiot war sie selbst, wie sie zähneknirschend feststellte.

Unangenehm konnte es auch für sie werden und das war es wovor sie sich fürchtete. Nicht die Angst vor einer Strafe. Was sollte ihr auch noch passieren? Ihre Tage an der Schule waren gezählt und auf ihren Abschluss hatte Snape keinen Einfluss mehr. Aber sie hatte Angst. Angst davor, dass er sie für unreif hielt, dass er sie auslachte, sie nicht für voll nahm. Sie konnte enttäuscht werden und das war, in diesem besonderen Fall, schlimmer als jede Strafe.

Zweifel machten sich in ihr breit. Hatte sie sich getäuscht, als sie dachte ihm nahe zu sein indem sie etwas mit ihm teilte, wozu niemand sonst in der Lage zu sein schien? Sie hatte gedacht das Verständnis und die Leidenschaft zum Brauen hätten sie einander näher gebracht, eine Verbindung geschaffen, die zumindest Respekt füreinander bedeutete, wenn auch nicht mehr.

Intensiv hatte sie sich auf den heutigen Abend vorbereitet. Den Zeitpunkt so gelegt, dass niemand sie auf der Party im Gemeinschaftsraum vermissen würde. Die Auswahl des Tranks getroffen und wieder verworfen, bis sie den Richtigen gefunden hatte. Ihre Kleidung. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sie als Schülerin betrachtete, was sie ohnehin bald nicht mehr wäre, daher hatte sie sich gegen ihre Schuluniform entschieden.

Sie fragte sich warum sie nur so einen Aufwand betrieb und war kurz davor aufzugeben und einfach zu gehen, als die Tür sich öffnete und sie sich Professor Severus Snape gegenüber sah.

„Guten Abend, Miss Granger!" Der Tränkemeister trat einen Schritt in den Raum und die Tür fiel mit einem leisen Klicken in Schloss.

Hermine räusperte sich bevor sie mit fester Stimme erwiderte: "Guten Abend, Professor Snape!"

Etwa zehn Schritte trennten sie voneinander. Hermine musterte ihn. Er sah aus wie immer in seiner schwarzen Robe. Das Licht hatte sie gedämmt und das Feuer der wenigen Fackeln an den Wänden spiegelte sich in seinen Augen. Sie bemerkte, dass er sie ebenso betrachtete. Sein Blick glitt über ihren Körper, dann an ihr vorbei, fokussierte den Tisch mit den Zutaten der hinter ihr stand.

„Ich habe etwas vorbereitet", sagte Hermine, „deshalb habe ich den Raum abgedunkelt, damit Sie nicht sofort erkennen worum es sich handelt. Ich wollte die Vorbereitungen nicht in den Kerkern, in Ihrer Nähe treffen, daher habe ich den Raum der Wünsche gewählt." Sie merkte, dass sie vor lauter Nervosität vor sich hin plapperte, konnte aber nichts dagegen tun. „Ich wollte, dass Sie sehen wie es ist, aber das ist wohl nicht möglich. Die Situation in der ich …."

„Beruhigen Sie sich, Miss Granger!" Er ging langsam auf sie zu.

„Halt! Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie näher kommen." Hermine hielt erschrocken ihren rechten Arm ausgestreckt vor sich, die Handfläche ihm zugewandt, als wolle sie ihn abwehren.

Er blieb auf halber Strecke vor ihr stehen. Fragend schaute er sie an. „Nun Miss Granger. Ich bin hier. Mir ist bewusst, dass ich Sie in meinem Unterricht in eine Situation gebracht habe, die für Sie vielleicht nicht ganz angenehm war. Ich habe mich einverstanden erklärt Ihnen etwas schuldig zu sein. Das allein ist schon ein großes Zugeständnis, welches ich nicht so ohne weiteres jemandem machen würde. Was ist also Ihr Problem? Sie haben diese Situation", dabei machte er eine ausladende Handbewegung, „herbeigeführt."

Hermine schaute auf den Boden zu ihren Füßen. „Ich glaube, das Ganze hier war ein Fehler. Wir sollten einfach den Raum verlassen und alles vergessen."

„Wenn Sie meinen." Er verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust und schaute sie abwartend und in typischer Lehrermanie a la Snape an.

„Sie wissen doch gar nicht wie das für mich war. Das, was Sie da im Unterricht mit mir gemacht haben, lässt sich doch überhaupt nicht rekonstruieren. Und außerdem gibt es hier keine Reihe von Zuschauern, die jede ihrer Regungen beobachten. Wenn ich Ihnen jetzt hier die Augen verbinden würde und Sie an diesen halbfertigen Trank stelle, werden Sie diesen so ohne weiteres in null-komma-nichts fertigstellen, weil Sie wissen, was auf Sie zukommt. Sie haben die Erfahrung und das Können dazu", platze es aus ihr heraus.

„Genau wie Sie." Snapes Mundwinkel zuckte verräterisch, fast hätte daraus ein Lächeln werden können.

Mit großen Augen starrte sie ihn an. „Wie meinen Sie das?", fragte sie ihn.

„Miss Granger, muss ich Ihnen das wirklich sagen?" Er legte eine Pause ein, obwohl er ahnte, dass sie ihm auf diese Frage nicht antworten würde. „Ich wusste von vornherein, dass Sie dieser Aufgabe gewachsen sein würden. Sie haben das Talent und das … Herz zum Tränkebrauen. Ich sehe ein, dass es nicht ganz fair von mir war Sie dermaßen zu überrumpeln, aber trotzdem haben Sie Ihre Aufgabe hervorragend bewältigt und das habe ich Ihnen auch gesagt", fügte er mit gesenkter Stimme hinzu.

Wie ein Dejá vu hallten seine Worte in ihrem Kopf wieder. _‚Das war hervorragend, Miss Granger'_, hatte er in ihr Ohr geflüstert, als sie im Klassenraum standen.

Was sollte sie nun tun? Sollte sie ihn einfach fragen, ob es für ihn auch darüber hinaus ging? Hatte er doch neben dem Brauen des Trankes und dem Unterrichten der Klasse etwas anderes gespürt? So wie sie? Sie konnte ihn natürlich auch in eine ähnliche Situation bringen und sehen wie er reagierte. Was? WAS? Er schien heute Abend keinesfalls der sarkastische, bösartige Bastard zu sein, der er sonst war. Sollte sie es wagen?

Tbc…


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Hermine atmete einmal tief durch und straffte ihre Haltung. „Nun gut! Ich möchte, dass Sie Ihre Robe ausziehen."

Eine Augenbraue Snapes schoss in ungeahnte Höhen. Seine Arme, die er vor der Brust verschränkt hatte, schienen ihn noch etwas fester zu umfassen. Er sagte nichts und starrte sie nur, weitere Erklärungen fordernd, an.

„Ich möchte weitestgehend die gleichen Voraussetzungen schaffen wie vor einigen Wochen im Klassenraum", erwiderte Hermine gefasst. „Ich nehme an, Sie tragen unter der Robe noch ein Hemd? Ich trug damals die Bluse der Schuluniform."

Snape schnaubte verärgert. „Sollten wir dann nicht auch noch einige Ihrer Mitschüler herbitten? Ich denke in den Gemeinschafträumen werden bestimmt einige Personen mittlerweile einen Zustand erreicht haben, um sich überzeugen zu lassen, uns beizuwohnen", merkte er vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme an, knöpfte aber währenddessen seine Robe auf.

Woher wusste er, dass die Anderen Alkohol tranken und feierten? Blöder Gedanke, dachte sie und schüttelte ihn ab. Stattdessen fragte sie sich zum wiederholten Male, was sie geritten hatte, sich in eine solche Situation zu bringen. Als sie bemerkte, dass sie den Mann vor ihr offen musterte, wie er mit seinen schlanken Fingern geübt die Knöpfe öffnete, drehte sie sich beschämt zu dem Tisch hinter sich und griff nach dem schwarzen Tuch, das dort lag.

Der ungewohnte Anblick, den Snape bot, verunsicherte Hermine noch mehr als ohnehin schon. Er kam ihr geradezu unverhüllt vor, ausschließlich mit Hemd und schwarzer Hose bekleidet. Der Tränkemeister dagegen schaute die junge Frau abschätzend an, dann griff er an seine Manschetten öffnete sie und krempelte die Ärmel bis kurz über seinen Ellenbogen nach oben. „Die Hose kann ich aber anlassen, oder wollen Sie mich auch noch dazu nötigen einen Rock zu tragen?", begleitete er spöttisch sein Tun.

Hermine senkte beschämt den Kopf. Genau das war es, wovor sie sich gefürchtet hatte und wovon sie gehofft hatte es würde nicht passieren. Es war abwertend und erniedrigend, aber es war ja schließlich ihre eigene Schuld. Hätte sie sich doch bloß nicht zu diesem albernen und unreifen Verhalten hinreißen lassen. „Das ist doch kindisch", sagte sie daher in leisem Ton, ohne den Boden aus dem Blick zu lassen.

„Wenn Sie meinen, dass es weniger kindisch ist, wie Sie es ausdrücken, wenn wir jetzt einfach den Raum verlassen, dann bitte. Aber entscheiden Sie sich endlich."

Was sollte das jetzt? Forderte er sie heraus? Sie spürte wie das Schamgefühl wich und langsam wieder die Wut in ihr hoch kroch. Die gleiche Wut, die sie auch in seinem Klassenzimmer gespürt hatte, als er sie so vorgeführt hatte. Doch bevor sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte sprach er weiter.

„Es gibt andere Dinge die ich tun könnte, als hier herumzustehen. Ich könnte zum Beispiel die eine oder andere Party platzen lassen."

Machte er sich jetzt auch noch über sie lustig? In seiner Stimme klang eindeutig Amüsement mit. Geschah ihr ganz recht. Trotzdem hatte sie den Eindruck, seine letzten beiden Bemerkungen könnten auch bedeuten, dass er es begrüßen würde die Sache durchzuziehen. No risk, no fun, dachte sie und fasste einen Entschluss, den sie auch nicht mehr revidieren würde.

Mit dem Tuch in der Hand ging sie auf ihn zu. „Oh, das kann ich natürlich unter keinen Umständen zulassen und wenn ich mit dieser _Farce _verhindern kann, dass Sie den anderen den Spaß verderben, hat es zumindest etwas Gutes."

Snape gab nur ein nicht einzuordnendes Schnauben von sich.

Sie ging um ihn herum und stellte sich hinter ihn. „Ich werde ihnen jetzt die Augen verbinden?!"

„Ohne dem macht es wohl keinen Sinn", antworte er ironisch.

„Nettes Wortspiel, wo ich doch vor habe Ihnen einen Sinn zu nehmen." Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und legte das Tuch über seine Augen. Ihre Hände zitterten, als sie es an seinem Hinterkopf verknotete und einzelne seiner schwarzen Haarsträhnen über ihre Finger strichen. Sein Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase, jetzt wo sie so nah bei ihm stand und sie musste schwer schlucken. Diesen Duft hatte sie auch bei ihrer Demonstration wahrgenommen und sie fühlte sich in die damalige Situation zurückversetzt. Das Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch kehrte zurück. So sollte das alles eigentlich nicht ablaufen. Denn damit, dass dieses Gefühl wiederkehrte, hatte sie bei ihrer Planung nicht gerechnet.

Ohne es bewusst zu wollen legte sie ihre Hände auf seine Schultern und spürte seiner Körperwärme durch den Stoff des Hemdes nach. Seine Schultern hoben sich, als er tief einatmete und dann langsam wieder die Luft ausließ.

Sie ging um ihn herum, ohne den Kontakt zu unterbrechen. Eine Hand strich seinen Arm herunter, bis sie auf der nackten Haut seines Handgelenks liegen blieb. Dicht blieb sie vor ihm stehen, betrachtete sein Gesicht, zumindest das, was nicht von der Binde verdeckt wurde. Sein Mund, seine Lippen. Kurz war sie versucht mit ihren Fingerspitzen darüber zu streichen, schalt sich dann aber einen Dummkopf es wagen zu wollen.

„Ich führe sie nun zu dem Arbeitsplatz, den ich hergerichtet habe."

Er setzte sich in Bewegung, als er zaghaft von seiner Schülerin in Richtung Tisch gezogen wurde. Das Unbehagen welches er gefühlt hatte, als sie vor ihm stand verflüchtigte sich teilweise. Zum Glück schien sie sich wieder auf das zu besinnen, was sie geplant hatte.

Er hatte bemerkt, wie sie ihn musterte, genauso wie er zuvor die Wärme gespürt hatte, die von ihr ausging, als sie hinter ihm stand. Es war wie ein seichter Hauch der ihn umspülte, begleitet von dem Duft nach Lavendel und etwas anderem, etwas fruchtigem. Genau wie vor drei Wochen hatte er positiv überrascht festgestellt, dass sie die leichteren, weniger aufdringlichen Düfte zu bevorzugen schien. Nicht so wie viele ihre Altersgenossinnen, die süße, alle natürlichen Gerüche überdeckende, Parfums benutzten, die ihm Übelkeit hervorriefen. Bei Miss Granger konnte er diesen körpereigenen, weiblichen Duft unter den anderen ausmachen und stellte fest, dass er ihm sehr willkommen war.

Ihre Berührung hätte ihn fast zusammenzucken lassen. Er hatte tief durchgeatmet während er überlegte, ob es dieses Unerwartete war oder der Kontakt an sich, bevor er sich ihrer warmen Hände und dem zarten Gewicht auf seinen Schultern wirklich bewusst wurde.

Snape war froh, als sie den Tisch erreicht hatten und er das kühle Holz unter seinen Händen spüren konnte. Wie hatte er sich nur in eine solche Situation manövrieren können? Ihr nachzugeben, als sie ihre Forderung stellte, war mehr als nur ungewöhnlich für ihn. Warum hatte er dem nachgegeben? _‚Sie sind mir etwas schuldig'_ hatte sie gesagt. Er war niemandem etwas schuldig und schon gar nicht einer Schülerin, trotzdem wusste er in dem Moment, in dem sie es ausgesprochen hatte, dass er ihr nachgeben würde, auch wenn er sie hatte zappeln lassen. Aber warum wurde ihm erst jetzt klar. Er hatte es genossen mit ihr zusammen an dem Kessel zu stehen und als es vorbei war, als die Stunde beendet war, hatte er es bedauert und als Verlust empfunden ihr nicht mehr nahe zu sein.

Aber jetzt, wo die Rollen vertauscht waren, erahnte er woher sie den Mut nahm ihm diese Forderung zu stellen. Er fühlte sich ausgeliefert, vorgeführt, auf eine Art schutzlos. Wie musste sie sich gefühlt haben vor der ganzen Klasse? Wenn es für sie ähnlich unangenehm war wie jetzt für ihn, konnte das Motivation genug gewesen sein.

Halt! Das stimmte so nicht, berichtigte er sich selbst. Es war nicht nur unangenehm, im Gegenteil. Doch bevor er diesen Gedankengang weiter vertiefen konnte sprach Hermine wieder.

„Der Kessel steht etwas schräg links von ihnen", erklärte sie, "die Zutaten liegen vor ihnen auf dem Tisch."

Ihre Stimme bestätigte ihm ihre Position an der sie stand, leicht versetzt hinter ihm, aber er hatte es auch so gewusst, er hatte sie dort wahrgenommen. Eine Hand legte sich über seine, sie war kalt, und führte ihn zu den Zaubertrankzutaten, die vor ihm ausgebreitet lagen. Sie musste sich etwas vorbeugen und ihre Haare strichen über seinen Unterarm und verursachten dort eine Gänsehaut.

„Ist Ihnen kalt?", fragte er, bezogen auf die Kühle ihrer Haut, nur um von seiner eigenen Reaktion auf sie abzulenken.

„Nein, Ihnen?", erwiderte sie tonlos.

Er spürte förmlich ihren Blick, der auf seinem entblößten Unterarm lag.

„Ich denke, ich habe verstanden, was Sie mir mit dieser kleinen …Retourkutsche begreiflich machen wollten."

„Soll heißen?"

„Können Sie keine ganzen Sätze mehr formulieren?", fragte er aufgebracht. „Das soll heißen, dass ich weiß, dass ich mich nicht ganz korrekt verhalten habe. Ich habe begriffen, dass Sie sich unwohl gefühlt haben. Ich hätte Sie nicht dermaßen überrumpeln sollen, vielleicht hätte ich Ihr Einverständnis erfragen sollen, bevor ich Ihnen die Augen verbunden habe. Aber ich bin durchaus befugt meine Schüler zu derartigen Demonstrationszwecken hinzuzuziehen."

„Bis auf die Sache mit der Augenbinde."

Sie standen immer noch unverändert. Der Tränkemeister stützte sich mit beiden Armen auf dem Tisch ab, Hermine stand halb neben, halb hinter ihm, ihre Hand noch immer auf der seinen.

„Bis auf die Sache mit der Augenbinde", bestätigte Snape nun ruhiger.

Hermine trat noch einen Schritt näher an ihn heran, stand jetzt direkt hinter ihm und berührte bereits mit ihrer Bluse seinen Rücken über dem der Stoff seines Hemdes durch seine Haltung straff gespannt war. Sie sah und hörte wie er wieder tief einatmete und den Kopf ein wenig nach vorn hängen ließ. „Das war nicht der Grund", sagte sie leise und das es so war, wurde ihr in diesem Moment selbst erst richtig bewusst.

Ihre Hand strich seinen Unterarm langsam auf und ab, verharrte dann an seinem Handgelenk und umschloss es mit ihren Fingern. Der Puls, den sie dort fühlen konnte schlug schnell, was ihr den Mut gab nicht zurückzuweichen.

„Was war dann der Grund?", fragte Snape mit rauer Stimme und klang dabei ehrlich interessiert.

Sie zögerte kurz, aber nun war der Punkt erreicht, an dem sie ihn einen Hinweis auf das geben konnte, was sie damals empfunden hatte. Entweder ihm ging es ähnlich und er begriff, oder...! „Beschreiben Sie alles, was Ihnen Ihre Sinne mitteilen.!" Sie hatte seine Worte gewählt und hielt jetzt vor Anspannung die Luft an. Jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr. Das Pulsieren unter ihren Fingerspitzen wurde schneller.

Er wusste natürlich, dass sie spürte, wie sein Puls raste. Mit Sicherheit hatte sie auch seine anderen Reaktionen auf sie bemerkt. Er hatte es nur seiner antrainierten Selbstbeherrschung zu verdanken, dass er weitere verräterische Anzeichen unterbinden konnte. Er hatte es nicht wahrhaben wollen, aber es war so. Sie löste diese Dinge in ihm aus und allein darüber nachzudenken erregte ihn. Es war so offensichtlich gewesen, schon im Unterricht, in dem er den anderen Part innehatte, hatte er auf sie reagiert. Und sie? Er hatte geglaubt, es wäre Unsicherheit gewesen, Angst sich vor ihren Mitschülern zu blamieren. War es das gar nicht gewesen, wie er sich einzureden versucht hatte? Die beschleunigte Atmung, das Erröten, der Pulsschlag, der an ihrem Hals pochte wie verrückt.

Tbc…


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4 Heute folgt nun also das letzte Kapitel. Das Finale sozusagen. An alle die meine kleine Story verfolgt haben und mir mit ihren lieben Reviews den Tag versüßt haben, möchte ich noch einmal ein großes Dankeschön aussprechen. An dieser Stelle auch an die anonymen Reviewer, denen ich kein persönliches Danke schicken konnte. Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen. Ich hoffe dieses letzte Kapitel ist in eurem Sinne. gg

Liebe Grüße,

Jo

Kapitel 4

Er könnte jetzt seine Maske aus Unnahbarkeit wieder aufsetzen und sie für ihr Verhalten mit einigen boshaften Äußerungen in ihre Schranken weisen. Dem Bild, welches man von ihm hatte, würde das absolut entsprechen. Oder! Er könnte sich ein Stück weit öffnen und dieses eine Mal den Versuch machen, den anderen Weg zu gehen.

„Hermine…"

Er hatte so leise gesprochen, dass sie ihn fast nicht verstanden hätte. Und sie wäre zurückgewichen, wenn seine Stimme nicht von einer Wärme und einem … sich Ergeben erfüllt gewesen wäre. Ihre Hand verließ die seine und fand langsam den Weg zu seinem Oberkörper ohne den direkten Kontakt zu unterbrechen. Sie konnte unter ihren Fingerspitzen den Stoff seines Hemdes fühlen und die Wärme die durch das Gewebe hindurch regelrecht zu ihr drängte. Sie hielt inne.

Ihre Hand blieb auf seinem Solar Plexus liegen. Ruhig! Abwartend! Nur wenige Zentimeter tiefer und sie würde seine Aorta fühlen, wie sie heftig gegen seine Bauchdecke schlug. Nur eine Handbreit weiter links und sie würde fühlen, wie sein Herz raste. Sie wartete. Gab ihm die Gelegenheit sich der Situation bewusst zu werden. Der andere Weg, er lag offen vor ihm und doch war ihm auch der Rückzug nicht versperrt. Was sollte er tun?

Seine Körperhaltung änderte sich. Er löste sich von dem Tisch und stand jetzt aufrecht da, die Schultern gestrafft. Hermine fuhr es wie ein Blitz durch ihre Mitte. Snape strahlte eine kraftvolle Präsenz aus, die nichts mit der Autorität des Lehrers oder des genialen Tränkemeisters zu tun hatte. Es war nur der Mann, der in diesem Moment hier bei ihr stand, dessen Aura sie umhüllte und sie überwältigte. Sie konnte gar nichts dagegen tun, als ihre Hand zwischen zwei Knöpfen unter sein Hemd schlüpfte. Seine Haut war warm und fühlte sich gut an, weich und samtig aber auch fest. Der Übergang von Bauch zu Brust wies eindeutig auf einen trainierten Körper hin, wie sie bemerkte, als sie es wagte ihre Finger auf Wanderschaft zu schicken.

Langsam drehte er sich zu ihr um und zog die Binde von seinen Augen. Sie sahen sich an. Erforschend, ob es Wirklichkeit war, was da gerade passierte. Snape fasste nach einer Strähne ihres Haars und ließ es durch seine Finger gleiten. Er beobachtete wie das Licht der Fackeln auf der Oberfläche ihrer Locken schimmerte, dann schaute er wieder in ihre Augen.

Hermine war gefangen in diesen Augenblick. Ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet, ihre Wangen gerötet. Seine Hand strich über ihren Hals zu ihrem Gesicht und sie legte ihren Kopf schief, schmiegte sich in diese Berührung.

Niemand hätte sagen können, wer sich zuerst auf den anderen zubewegt hat. Ganz langsam kamen sie sich näher, bewegten sich aufeinander zu. Ein nochmaliges Zögern. Ein weiteres Vergewissern, obwohl nichts sie hätte länger zurückhalten können. Als ihre Lippen sich trafen, hauchzart zuerst, vorsichtig, noch immer nicht wissend, ob man zu weit ging, war alles was zählte das Hier und Jetzt.

Als ihre Zungenspitzen sich das erste Mal berührten, wich jede Zurückhaltung dem Drang sich diesem Kuss hinzugeben und sich darin zu verlieren. Snape zog Hermine an sich, umschlang sie mit beiden Armen, strich ihr über Rücken und Po, als der Kuss fordernder wurde. Ermutigt durch die genießenden Laute, die sie von sich gab, glitt seine Hand nach vorn, um die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse zu öffnen. Hermine tat es ihm gleich, jede Faser ihres Körpers sehnte sich danach seine Haut auf der ihren zu spüren.

Ein Ächzen und Rumpeln ließ sie auseinander fahren. Überrascht blickten sie sich um. Der Raum hatte sich verändert. Der Tisch mit dem Kessel und den Trankzutaten war verschwunden. Die Fackeln hatten sich weiter reduziert, tauchten ihre Umgebung in ein dämmriges Zwielicht. Weiter hinten im Raum stand ein großes, antikes Bett mit einem dunkelblauen Stoffhimmel, einladend mit Decken und Kissen in derselben Farbe ausgestattet.

Hermine fasste sich als erste wieder und zog lachend den vor ihr stehenden Mann hinüber zum Bett. An dessen Kante blieben sie stehen und küssten sich, während ihre Hände auf Wanderschaft gingen und ihr Gegenüber nach und nach aus der überflüssigen Kleidung befreiten.

Ineinander verschlungen fielen sie auf die weichen Decken.

Mit einer Kraft, die er ihr niemals zugetraut hätte, drehte sie ihn auf den Rücken. Sie war über ihm, wie eine Katze, die zum Spiel die Krallen ausfuhr, verteilte sie kleine Bisse und Küsse auf seiner Brust. Ihre Zunge leckte lang über seine Haut, wobei sie genießende, schnurrende Laute von sich gab. „Weißt du eigentlich, was du in mir angerichtet hast, in deinem Unterricht?", fragte sie flüsternd nahe an seinem Ohr, bevor sie sich wieder daran machte seinen Oberkörper zu erkunden.

„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst", brachte er heiser hervor.

Ihre Finger krallten sich in seine Bauchdecke. „Ach nein? Soll ich dich vielleicht darüber aufklären?", fragte sie neckend. Hermines Fingernägel strichen wenig sanft an seinem Oberschenkel auf und ab, während sie mit ihrem Mund an seinen Hüftknochen angelangt war. „Oder soll besser versuchen es dir auf andere Art zu zeigen?" Ihre Hand erreichte seine Erektion und sie strich federleicht darüber.

Er zog scharf die Luft ein und konnte es nicht vermeiden, für einen Moment die Augen zu schließen, die er jedoch sofort wieder aufriss, als er ihren warmen, feuchten Mund spürte, der sich langsam immer tiefer über ihn schob. Er stöhnte auf und versuchte sich zu entspannen, nur eine Weile wollte er sich dieser Sensation hingeben. Was passierte hier nur, fragte er sich. Sie offenbarte ihm hier eine Seite von sich, die er so nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Aber es gefiel ihm, es gefiel ihm sogar sehr.

Ihre Zunge umspielte seine Spitze, sein Schaft lag in ihrer Hand. Immer wieder nahm sie ihn tief in sich auf und er ahnte schon, dass er nicht lange brauchen würde, wenn er sie weiter gewähren ließe.

Es kostete ihn fast unmenschliche Kraft, kurz bevor er den Point of no Return erreicht hatte, ihre Bewegungen zu stoppen und sich aus ihr zurückzuziehen.

Er fasste sie bei den Schultern und drehte sie herum. Jetzt war er über ihr. Ihre Hände hielt er mit einer seiner Hände über ihren Kopf. Immer noch schwer atmend lag er auf ihr, zwischen ihren Beinen, wo er eine verheissungvolle Nässe spüren konnte. Sie war bereit für ihn. Mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung könnte er sich in ihr versenken. Aber es war noch nicht so weit, zuerst noch war er ihr eine Antwort schuldig.

Er küsste sie verlangend und rieb sich an ihrer Scham. Dann unterbrach er den Kuss, ohne jedoch seine Bewegungen zu unterlassen und raunte mit ruhiger, dunkler Stimme in ihr Ohr: „Ich habe es geahnt, es aber nicht wahrhaben wollen. Ich dachte", und hier lachte er leise, ein dunkles, kehliges Geräusch, „meine Sinne würden mir einen Streich spielen."

Abrupt löste er sich von ihr nur um einen Moment später seinen Kopf über ihre Brust zu senken. Er umschloss ihre Nippel mit den Lippen, saugte an ihnen und umspielte sie mit der Zunge.

Das Seufzen Hermines trieb ihn an und seine Hand glitt tiefer über ihre weichen Rundungen und den flachen Bauch zu ihrer Scham. Die Feuchtigkeit, von der er zwar schon wusste, dass er sie dort vorfinden würde, ließ ihn tief durchatmen.

Tief sog sie die Luft ein, als sie spürte wie er mit zwei Fingern in sie drang, wieder heraus glitt und ihre Klitoris umkreiste. Sie bog den Rücken durch und spürte seine Zunge an ihrem Bauchnabel. Wieder drang er in sie ein und wieder umkreiste er den kleinen Lustpunkt, diesmal öfter, bevor er wieder in ihre Nässe tauchte. Sie drängte sich seiner Hand entgegen und spürte seinen Mund jetzt schon ein ganzes Stück unter dem Nabel. „Ich habe gesehen wie du errötet bist. Ich habe das Blut durch deine Adern pulsieren sehen. Ich habe deinen Atem gehört, tief und erregt und ich habe dich gerochen. Du hast nach Sex geduftet und nach sehnsüchtigem Verlangen." Die Worte vibrierten auf ihrer Haut und schickten Blitze in ihren pochenden Unterleib.

Er spreizte ihre Schenkel noch etwas weiter und ließ dann seine Zunge durch ihre Falten gleiten. „Hatte ich recht?", fragte er.

„Ja!", keuchte Hermine und vergrub ihre Hände in seinen Haaren. „Oh Gott, ja!"

Er spielte mit dem kleinem Knötchen, umschloss es mit den Lippen, saugte und stupste, was Hermines Atem, von wimmernden Lauten begleitet immer tiefer werden ließ. Als er zusätzlich mit zwei Fingern in sie eindrang, konnte sie einen kurzen, unterdrückten Aufschrei nicht verhindern.

Hermines Reaktionen auf sein Tun, gingen auch an Snape nicht spurlos vorbei. Das Verlangen in sie einzudringen, sie mit heftigen Stößen über den Gipfel zu tragen, wurde übermächtig. Der Gedanke daran ließ in selbst aufstöhnen. Er fühlte das Blut durch seinen Körper rauschen und sämtliche Sinne schienen sensibilisiert zu sein. Seine Zungenschläge wurden schneller und ihr Becken zuckte ihm entgegen, sodass er sie an den Hüften festhielt.

Hermine umfasste seinen Kopf fester und wollte ich nach oben dirigieren. „Ich will dich in mir spüren. Jetzt!" , hauchte sie ihm heiser entgegen. Drängend, nicht eine Sekunde mehr warten wollend, fasste sie mit einer Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der ihm zeigen sollte, wie sehr sie nach ihm verlangte.

Mit einer Hand fasste er unter ihren Po, brachte sich an ihren Eingang und glitt mit einer fließenden Bewegung tief in sie. Das Gefühl welches ihn überkam ließ ihn die Augen schließen und einen Moment innehalten, so überwältigend war die heiße, feuchte Enge um ihn herum. Doch lange war ihm dieses Nachspüren nicht vergönnt, denn die Frau unter ihm wand sich, umschlang ihn mit Beinen und Armen, sodass er nicht widerstehen konnte und begann, sich langsam in ihr zu bewegen. Kraftvoll und intensiv waren seine Stöße und nachdem er einen Rhythmus aufgenommen hatte spürte er bald, wie ihr Schoß ihn noch fester umschloss. Er schob seine Hände unter Hermines Rücken zu ihren Schultern und hielt sie dort, um den Widerstand zu erhöhen. Sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge verborgen beschleunigte er, schwer atmend, sein Eindringen.

Hermines Stöhnen nahm zu, sie bog sich ihm entgegen und ihre Fingernägel bohrten sich in seinen Rücken, was ihn dazu brachte sie anzusehen. Mit Schwung setzte er sich auf, zog sie mit sich auf seinen Schoss, ließ sie nun das Tempo bestimmen. Eine Strähne ihrer Locken fiel ihr ins Gesicht und er strich sie hinter ihr Ohr, da öffnete sie die Augen.

Ihre Pupillen waren geweitet. Der Mund leicht geöffnet, die Lippen feucht. Ihre Hände wanderten zu seinem Gesicht, umschlossen es. Sie küsste ihn und in dem Moment als die Wellen über ihr zusammenschlugen, hauchte sie seinen Namen gegen seinen Mund. Er verlor sich in diesem Augenblick, stieß von unten in sie, wurde unregelmäßig und kurz darauf riss auch ihn die Welle mit, schlug über ihm zusammen und zog ihn, in diesen süßen Zustand der Körperlosigkeit. Doch diesmal war er nicht allein.

In den Armen des anderen tauchten sie langsam wieder auf ins Hier und Jetzt. Eng aneinander geschmiegt, sich der angenehmen Schwere ihre Körper ergebend, zogen Fingerspitzen kleine Kreise auf nackter Haut.

Hermine sprach zuerst wieder. „Als ich den Wunsch hatte in diesem Raum einen Trank zu brauen, habe ich diesem Wunsch noch eine Kleinigkeit hinzugefügt."

Der dunkelhaarige Zauberer zog sie enger in seine Arme und ließ durch ein Brummen verlauten das sie erklären sollte.

„Ich wollte, dass er sich veränderten Begebenheiten anpasst, wenn die Anwesenden in ihrem … Sehnen darin übereinstimmen."

Verwunderte schaute er ihr ins Gesicht. „Ich habe noch nie erlebt, dass der Raum auch so funktioniert."

„Ich wusste auch nicht, ob es geht, aber ich habe es gehofft."

Snape legte sich wieder entspannt zurück in die Kissen. „Da können wir ja froh sein, dass das Bett nicht plötzlich wieder unter unseren Körpern verschwunden ist", und ein angedeutetes Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht.

„Willst du, dass es wieder verschwindet?" Sie verschränkte ihre Arme auf seiner Brust und legte ihr Kinn darauf, sodass sie in ansehen und jede Regung wahrnehmen konnte.

Snape schaute in ihre Augen und sah dort etwas ganz anderes, als die Frage nach gerade diesem Moment in diesem Bett. Was diese wunderschöne junge Frau jetzt von ihm wissen wollte, reichte weiter und war so viel mehr. Es sollte nicht mit dem Verlassen des Raumes enden. Er horchte in sich hinein und auf die Vorstellung, wie die Zukunft aussehen könnte, breitete sich eine Welle von Wärme in seinem Körper aus.

„Nein, das soll es nicht."

Auf Hermines Gesicht breitete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln aus, bevor sie ihn innig küsste. Arme umschlangen sie und gemeinsam versanken sie in diesem Kuss, wissend das das, was eben begonnen hatte nicht sobald enden würde.

ENDE


End file.
